


Easy A

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, School Projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: [...]"...I have a presentation tomorrow," said Ladybug, with a blank little moue aimed at where Chat supposed the ground must be, under all that snow. "I should be practicing right now.""So should I," said Chat, partially thinking about that, but also thinking about how much fun it would be to jump down and justrollin all that snow.She sneaked a glance at him out of the corner of her eye."Wanna practice together?"Chat's ears pricked.My fill for the Epiphanies Flash Exchange!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_chaton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/gifts).



> the prompt was: Imagine your OTP are just friends. B is visiting A one winter day. While B is there, a snow storm ends up breaking loose, snowing both A and B inside, and cutting out the power. A lights candles and grabs flashlights. They heat up their wood fireplace and making cocoa and other tasty treats, and they snuggle close together to stay warm, telling stories and jokes and enjoying each others company to pass the time.
> 
> this was fun! i'm really looking forward to the spring exchange :>
> 
> (i'm not too used to writing reveals, though, so i hope this passes muster ;;; )

They got stuck because they were exploring.

Over the years, it had become a sort of game to them — see who could find the neatest features in whatever abandoned building they'd found this time off their patrol routes. The game had no losers, no stakes, no time limits, and Chat loved it. It was just him and Ladybug, and whatever secret nook they'd uncovered, whatever exciting secret they'd puzzled out.

Investigating during a blizzard might not have been their best plan, though.

"It's... it's been five hours," Ladybug said blankly as they peeked out the second story window at the frankly terrifying band of snow pushed up against the wall of the building. "How did that happen in _five hours?"_

Chat checked his staff. "I... think it's actually been seven hours."

_"Still."_

"Yeah."

They continued to stare.

"...I have a presentation tomorrow," said Ladybug, with a blank little moue aimed at where Chat supposed the ground must be, under all that snow. "I should be practicing right now."

"So should I," said Chat, partially thinking about that, but also thinking about how much fun it would be to jump down and just _roll_ in all that snow.

She sneaked a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Wanna practice together?"

Chat's ears pricked.

"We can do bad impressions," she enticed, like she even needed to. "And do board ratings."

"...You're not worried about our identities?" he asked, because he was opportunistic but he wasn't _that_ opportunistic.

She snorted. "Yep, because I'm totally going to go viral for talking about the War of the First Coalition. You'll see me all over the internet next weekend, just you wait."

"...You have a point," said Chat slowly, tapping his chin and pretending to think.

Ladybug crooked a knowing eyebrow at him, and Chat gave up the pretense in good grace.

"I'm in."

* * *

The practice passed the time pleasantly, and by the time the roads were clear Chat felt much surer of what he was going to do tomorrow.

They parted with laughter in the air, and Adrien was still smiling with the memory of Ladybug's haughty, lugubrious "...And on February the second, 1797, Napoleon _finally_ captured Mantua, like he'd dreamed of for _years_ with every inch of his... _stature_..." when he slid into his seat for history.

"Good morning, class. Today we have our presentations on modern French history. I hope you've all prepared well, and I have the signup sheet here if you need to check the order you're going in..."

Nino slung an arm over Adrien's shoulders.

"You ready bro?"

"Eh," said Adrien, biting the inside of his cheek as the memory of Ladybug's peals of delighted laughter rang in his ears, sitting in his belly and warming his cheeks. "I... think I'll manage."

Nino shot him a confused look, but receded back into his seat as the teacher started setting up.

"M. Agreste? You're up first."

Adrien went.

His prophecy to Nino came true — he _did_ manage, and did well with it, even, feeling proud of himself as he walked back to his seat. Upon receiving a shoulder slapping from Nino and a congratulatory grin from Alya, he turned to Marinette, confused at her silence.

Marinette, who normally would've offered her shy, awkward congratulations, just stared at him, eyes as huge as dinner plates and set in a face that was ghostly pale.

He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the teacher cut him off.

"Next is Mlle. Marinette."

Maybe she hadn't prepared enough? Maybe he'd said something shocking in his presentation? Maybe she just wasn't feeling well?

He watched her go, worried.

And then she opened with, "Hello, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and today I'll be talking about the War of the First Coalition," in _exactly_ the same cadence Ladybug had during yesterday's practice while staring him right in the eye with her huge eyes and sheet-white face, and Adrien choked on his tongue.

_Well, so much for her needing to go viral._


End file.
